The Oliver Family
by danny1898
Summary: So this is about Beck, Jade and their kids, and all the things that happen in a 'normal' family. I'm bad at summaries, so.. at least give it a try. This is the seque of 'Diary of a Dog' but you don't have to read it. I need OCs, so if you want to be some friend of them or maybe their nighbor.


**So like I said this is the sequel of 'Diary of a Dog' but you don't have to read it, don't worry. This is a history like thirteen years in the future, with Beck, Jade and their 5 kids. **

**Remember I'm from Mexico so my English will have tons of mistakes, I really try my best but I think it isn't enough. But still give it a try.**

**Before you read you might want to know how their kids are so here are at least their physical descriptions-**

**Emma- Their thirteen years old daughter, she has a mix of their skin tones, blue eyes and brown hair. **

**Derek- Their eleven years old son, he's practically a mini Beck, literally.**

**Connor- Their eight years old son, he has Jade's pale skin and brown hair, and Beck's brown chocolate eyes.**

**Melody- Their 5 years old daughter and Marceline's twin, she has Beck's hair and skin, and Jade's blue eyes.**

**Marceline- Their other 5 years old daughter and Melody's twin, she has a mix of her parent's skin tones, she's pale but not as much as Jade, unlike her sister she has Jade's hair, and Beck's eyes.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious**

**I think that's all you need to know, so enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The good, the bad and the snake**

"Pretty please" Melody and Marceline begged at the same time, they wanted a new pet so they were begging Jade to buy one for each one, because Marceline wanted a bunny but Melody wanted a Hamster and it wasn't like they were going to agree

"You already have Hunter" Jade answered, it was the millionth time they begged her, she couldn't even be alone in her studio and it was annoying, she didn't want to buy them pets 'cause they weren't going to take care of the poor rabbit and hamster, maybe they will take care of them the first days but then she will end taking care of other two pets, kids always do that, even adults, if it wasn't for her Hunter should be dead by now

"Mommy please, we are going to take care of them" Melody said putting her puppy eyes

"Yes, and we won't let Hunter play with them" Marceline said putting the same puppy eyes as Melody

"I don't know, I'm gonna talk with your dad about this"

"Thank you mom!" they bod hugged her, even if maybe it wasn't true it was the only way they were going to leave her alone for a time

"Now go and play with Hunter" they nodded happily and went to find Hunter, maybe begging their mom all the day wasn't a waste of time.

Jade was about to continue writing in the scrip she had been working on for over a month now when Connor entered the studio

"Mom" he approached her

"What's wrong baby?" she asked and turned to face him

"Mom!" he hated when Jade called him baby, he was in that stage when he was trying not to feel like a little kid even if he was only 8, Jade know this but like for all the mothers no matter what age her children will always be her babies no matter how old they are

"Ok, then what's wrong?"

"Can a friend come here to a sleep over tomorrow?" he asked and put the dog face, she had to see those faces at least 30 times a week

"Ok, but you feed Hunter today and tomorrow, ok?" maybe she can win something for being a good mom

"Ok, thank you mom!" he hugged her and then ran out the room, she was going to return to write the scrip (again) when Derek entered running

"Mommy" he said in a childish voice, that voice and the fact that he called her mommy just meant one thing, he wanted something

"I'm not buying anything" she answered and continued writing

"But mom, it's the new newest videogame, you have to survive during the attack of a mutant human eating snake!" he explained happily

"No, you already have thousands of videogames"

"Yes but I already finish all of them so they aren't interesting"

"Then sell them and with the money…"

"No!"

"But you just said…" Jade turned to look at him

"Yeah I know, but please I really want this game!" he begged

"I don't know" she returned to write

"Please, and I'll wash the dishes for two weeks and I'll clean Marceline and Melody's room for one week" she turned again to look at him

"You want the videogame that bad?"

"Yes please"

"Ok, but if you forget to do even one of those things for a day, I'll take the videogame and return it to the store"

"Yes that's not a problem! I love you mom!" he hugged her and ran out of the room, and this time the one who entered was Hunter, he looked a bit tired, he must have been running from Melody and Marceline, he went to hide under the desk

"That is a good hiding spot, no one ever enters here until they want something"

* * *

"So that's why they were begging me during all the dinner?, 'cause you told them basically to ask me" Beck asked Jade, he lay down next to her on their bed

"Yeah, pretty much" she was looking at the selling

"And what do you think about it?" he turned his head to look at her

"That the first days they will take care of them, but then I'll be the one keeping them alive"

"Then that's a no; but I don't know, maybe it will help so they could began to be more responsible of some little things"

"They are just 5 and the life of two innocent animals is a little thing?"

"No, but you know what I mean and besides we can return them to the shop, so you won't have to take care of them"

"Then I'll take them to the pet shop after we go for Derek's videogame"

"Another videogame?" she nodded

"Yeah, and Connor invited a friend to come over tomorrow"

"Something else I haven't been told?"

"No, I think that's all" she turned and gave him a quick pick on the lips before turning around and turning off the light "Good night babe"

* * *

The next day Jade, Derek, Marceline and Melody went to the pet shop after buying Derek's videogame

"I want my hamster" Melody exclaimed pulling Jade from her arm to where the hamsters where

"And what about my rabbit?" Marceline asked

"Just wait a moment, ok baby? We are going for your sister's hamster then you can choose your rabbit, stay there with your brother" Jade said before going with Melody

"Oh, look those turtles are fighting" Derek said and went to see the turtle fight, leaving Marceline alone in the middle of the empty shop, they were the only ones there besides the guy who worked there but he went with Jade and Melody to show them the hamsters. Marceline began to walk around the store, when she came to an area with reptiles, and unfortunately she saw a colored thing moving into a transparent cage

"Wow" she said approaching to look more closely the strange snake that was in there, it was red with black lines, and in the black lines where white lines. She liked that snake but she knew her mom was going to buy it, so she turned to see if someone was watching her, and when she was sure no one was there she opened the box and took the snake, then she put it in the pocket that was on her jacket and closed it; she closed the box and returned to were her mom left her. A few minutes later her mom, sister and the other guy returned, Melody was holding her new hamster that looked a bit scared, it already tried to escape a few times but Melody catch him for his misfortune

"OK let's go to get your rabbit" Jade said "Where's your brother?"

"Watching the turtles" Marceline answered

"Ok?" they went first for Derek who was still watching the turtle fight, then they went now to were the rabbits where. Marceline immediately choose her rabbit, it was a grey one, the guy took the rabbit and handed it to Marceline, as the hamster, the rabbit tried to escape but Marceline didn't let it. After Jade paid for the hamster, the rabbit and some things like the food and cages they exited the shop and returned home with two (wait) three new pets.

* * *

Melody and Marceline went directly to their room with their new pets and put the cages where they wanted

"I love my hamster, I'm gonna show it to everyone, he and Hunter will be good friends!" she exclaimed and took 'Herby' out of his cage and ran out the room. When she left Marceline went and closed the door, she left 'whiskers' on his cage and took out the snake that had been hiding on her pocket during all the ride home. She was laughing when the snake that was around 40cm long tangled itself on her arm, she pulled it away again on her bed

"That tickles" she exclaimed happily, she loved her new pets, both of them specially her new snake she will be the only one in her class to have one "Are you hungry?" she asked the snake like if it was going to answer but the only thing it did was to took out its tongue (you know that thing that snakes do with their tongues) "But what do you it?" Marceline watched as the snake explored her bed "I know who can help… but you can't go" She looked around for a place to put her snake, and the first thing she found was a drawer, it might work. After she put the snake there she went to Emma's room, as always Emma was doing something on her computer so she didn't care when Marceline entered

"Do you know what snakes eat?" she asked Emma

"I don't know, maybe lettuce or I don't know! Get out of my room!" she screamed, that's all Marceline needed to know so then she went down to the kitchen to find some lettuce for her snake and returned to her room

"I bring food" she announced when she entered her room and went to the drawer were she left the snake, she opened it but nothing was there, she searched there and in other drawers but it wasn't nowhere to be found "Oh, oh"

* * *

Marceline searched everywhere for her snake but she couldn't find it, on the kitchen, the other bedroom, the backyard, she was in a big trouble if someone finds it.

While she was searching for her lost snake Jade was helping Connor to put in order all for the sleepover

"And we are going to eat pizza right?" Connor asked Jade, he was 'cleaning' the living room so it will look at least decent, well Jade was doing most of the work

"Yes baby" she didn't mind about it, as long as she didn't have to cook dinner for 7 she was ok whit it

"Mom! You promised you will stop calling me that"

"Sorry, I'll do my best" she lied about it she will keep calling him that, she likes to bother him sometimes "By the way at what time was you friend going to come?" before he could answer the doorbell rang

"He's here!" Connor exclaimed and ran to the door

"Don't open it, I'm going" she had told him and the others thousands of times to not open the door by themselves without and adult around. When she arrived at the front door Connor had already opened it "I already told you to not open it if I'm not here" she told him, but he was more interested in his talk with his friend…Billy, she turned to look at Billy's father, he just looked a bit older than her, with blonde hair as Billy, and brown eyes (also as Billy) but they didn't look as father and son

"Him I'm Allen, Allen Coogan, Billy's father, and…. You must be Connor's mother" he extended his hand

"Yes I'm Jade Oliver, Connor's mother" she shook his hand, while Connor and Billy were talking and talking on how good they were going to spend the night

"Thanks for letting Billy come here for a sleepover"

"Yeah, it's not a problem…really"

"Can we go play?" Connor asked Jade, he was really anxious

"Yeah sure" Billy said goodbye to his father and went in the house to play with Connor

"Are you married? " Allen asked Jade in a flirtatious tone when he was sure the kids were gone

"What?" she asked surprised, more like and affirmation of the question than like if she hadn't hear, she didn't noticed he had been eyeing her all time

"I asked if you are married"

"Yes, I am" she shoved her finger with the ring directly on his face

"Oh, well….. He doesn't has to know" and before he could do any move Jade closed the door on his face

"Pick up Billy tomorrow at ten" she said in a loud tone so he could hear her on the other side of the door

"Are you sure you don't wanna try this?"

"Go away!"

* * *

As Jade promised, they had pizza for dinner, and she also let Connor and Billy had dinner on the living room so they could watch TV as long as they didn't let food fall in any furniture

"Why couldn't we have dinner somewhere else?" Derek asked

"Because you aren't in a sleepover and 'till then that's what the dining room is for" Beck answered, he had just arrived on time for dinner; as always Melody was giving Hunter some bits of the pizza's bread

"Don't give him too much or he will get sick" Jade told her and took another bite of her pizza slice

"But he likes it" Melody answered and give him still another bit of bread

"He likes everything as long as he can eat it, but he doesn't know it might get him sick"

"Ok" she tried to ignore Hunter, because he was putting the face that meant 'give me some food please'; Billy approached the table and asked for another slice of pizza, and Emma was the one nearer the pizza box so she gave him the slice

"Thank you baby" he said and winked

"I'm thirteen" she said trying to get rid of the annoying kid

"I like the older ones" he said before walking away

"It seems that you have a new admirer" Derek told Emma knowing that it was going to annoy her

"Shut up!" she screamed at him before returning to her pizza

"As father as son" Jade said more to herself than to the others, but like Beck was sitting beside her he could still hear what she said

"What do you mean by that?" he asked

"Nothing"

* * *

Marceline still looked for her snake after dinner, but still she couldn't find it, she had searched everywhere twice but it wasn't anywhere to be found and with each minute she got worried about the fact that someone else might find it and then she will be grounded for her whole life. She was searching for it on the kitchen again when Jade told her that it was time to sleep and it's not like she couldn't say no to her mom it will just put her in more trouble.

Jade gave Connor and Billy permission to stay up until a movie they were watching ended, so they were the only ones who weren't in bed or sleeping

"Wow that snake is too big" Connor said watching the movie, she lied to Jade about the movie they were watching because he know she wouldn't have let them watch a movie with a snake invasion that ended in almost all the world dead

"Yeah, I hope nothing like that ever happens" Billy said, they had turned off the lights to add suspense to the film so they couldn't practically see anything but the TV screen, they continued watching the movie when Connor felt something rub against his feet, he immediately pulled his feet away "What happen?"

"I felt something rub against my feet" he answered getting up trying to see what rubbed against his feet but the light didn't help

"We should turn on the light to see"

"You are right" they went and turned off the light and went they returned to look at what rubbed against Connor's feet they screamed

* * *

"It didn't meant anything" Jade assure Beck, he was still asking what meant what she said during dinner, he had already asked her thousands of times

"The why did you say it?" he asked, Jade's the only one who knows Beck can get jealous, not as much as she but he can, and she actually likes when he is jealous but she will enjoy this one other time

"Just forget it" she told him before grabbing his face making him come closer for a kiss, they kissed for like 4 minutes when they heard a scream, they both pulled apart

"Did you hear that?" Jade nodded, they heard the scream again, she knew just one scream the other wasn't very familiar

"It comes from downstairs"

"That's not good" they went down the stairs as fast as they could and found Connor and Billy screaming on the top of the couch

"What wrong?" they just pointed at what was causing their screams, Jade was the first one who approached to see what was there and screamed and walked backwards at what she saw "A snake!" she actually didn't get scared easily but snakes are one of the things she is scared of

"A snake?"

"Yes, it is there!" she pointed at where it was, Beck was the one who approached it now

"What is it doing here?" as you might now nothing scares him, but he wasn't stupid so he kept his distance from the snake

"I don't know what a snake is doing here!" Marceline who also heard the screams came down the stairs, she hope the screams weren't for what she thought

"That's not good" she say when she saw her snake, but she didn't realize that she said it in a loud tone, so Jade turned to look at her knowing that it wasn't normal that a five years old wasn't scared of a snake

"Why aren't you scared?" she asked Marceline "You act as if you had already saw it"

"No, is just...that…." Jade was giving her the glare that mean 'you must tell me the truth or I'll find it by myself' "It is my snake" she said and looked down to avoid Jade glare

"Your snake?" Beck asked

"Yeah, I...I took it from the pet shop when no one was watching"

"Why did you do that, it might be dangerous!" Jade told her, what was she thinking when she took the snake

"I'm sorry"

"You are grounded for one week, you can't just took a snake from a pet shop and go with it, and tomorrow we are taking it back to the shop" Marceline just nodded, then Jade turned to Beck "Lock it somewhere" she told him, she was mad for what Marceline just did

"I think it is a coral snake, and those have venom" Beck said on his defense

"Did it bite you" Jade asked Marceline, she shook her head "See it didn't bite her, it might not bite you"

"How are you sure of that?"

"I'm not, just put it somewhere, and anyways it looks like it already have dinner" Jade pointed out, the snake had a small bulge what meant it already eat, maybe a mouse or something it found

"Mom" it was Melody's voice "My hamster isn't in my cage" Jade quickly understood what was the snake's dinner

"Baby, I didn't want to tell you but it ran away" she told Melody, she immediately began to cry and Jade comfort her telling her that tomorrow they were buying her a new hamster.

The next day after Beck caught the snake they returned it to the pet shop, and it end in the snake being inoffensive, it was a snake similar to the coral snake but it didn't have venom it was a milk snake. They also bought a new hamster for Melody and keep the fake story of the other one running away, they told her that he ran away because he had his own hamster family that missed him, then Melody asked them if her new hamster didn't have a family they told her that it had but this one wanted to be with her. The sleepover wasn't a failure after all, and when Billy's dad came for him Beck made sure Allen wasn't going to get again near their house, because Jade told him what happened the night before and he wasn't leaving it like that.

* * *

**So what do you think; I don't know when this end being so long, but I guess everyone likes long chapters. I'll try to make all chapters this long. **

**By the way like I need OCs (I don't know if I wrote it correctly) you can submit yours, to be someone friend, love interest, a neighbor or something, really anything can help (except one of the other victorious characters kids, I already got those, sorry). **

**By the way the other pairings will be Tandre and Cabbie**

**Anyways, enjoy the rest of the weekend!**

**Bye**


End file.
